Wedding Ring
by Emgee Kagamine
Summary: "There were times that we would fight, times that I've made you cry. As we're struggling, we only get stronger. My heart aches behind these shadows. My face brightens up when I see you smile."    USCAN/AU/HUMAN NAMES


Wedding Ring

Tracing his fingers over the white and black keys of his piano, Alfred F. Jones breathed inwardly to himself, and deeply wished that this was a dream. He closed his eyes and lay his head down on crossed arms. Memories flashed of himself and Matthew, his crush, his love, his _best_ friend, talking.

* * *

"_Hey Al! I heard you finally earned enough money to buy those music scores you've wanted!"  
Matthew ran towards him, slowed down, panting, out of breath, smiling.  
"Yeah! That's 'cause I've been doing yard work around the community! Everyone wants _my_ heroism!"  
Giggling, Matthew asked, "You'll never change."  
Alfred looked up and flashed a heroic smirk. "I'm pretty freaking cool. I'll be _your_ hero too, of course!"  
"Yes. My knight in shining armor is just a dork in tin foil." Matthew winked.  
_

_Thump._

_"Well anyways, I'll see you later, alright? Toris, Elizaveta, and I promised we'd meet up with Feliks to re-paint his house."_

_"U-uh, r-right. Later, Matt!"_

_Before walking away, Matthew pet Alfred's head patronizingly and winked, "I bid my hero adieu!" _

_Thump. Thump.  
_

_Staring down at his heart that seemed to only beat harder when Matt was around, Alfred gulped.  
With wide eyes, Alfred found himself in a state of realization. _

_

* * *

_

Smiling at the memory, Alfred pulled himself together and stared at the tuxedo lying on the couch.

He looked at the sticky note he left on the fridge that read: "Church 12:30 AM"

He sighed, grabbed his tux, walked into his bathroom to change. "Better get ready."

* * *

"_Ahh…that cool breeze…."  
"Mhmm, It's always great to sit on top of your rooftop, Mattie."  
Alfred glanced towards Matthew and thought he was the most adorable person in the world.  
"Huh? Al? Did you say something?"  
Shock and consciousness rushed into his head as he was now aware of what he just said accidently on purpose.  
"Nope! Must've been the wind!"  
"Oh..Alright!"  
They sat together in a comfortable silence._

* * *

Alfred fixed his tie, and grabbed some sheets before heading out to the church.  
Upon entering, Alfred automatically found the "groom to-be" in the waiting room with his groom's men and maid of honour.

"Alfred!"  
"Hey, Matt!"  
"I'm glad you're early!"  
"Well, it _is_ a special day."

"Hey, 'hero'. You're like, so totally ruining the atmosphere right now."  
Alfred chuckled to himself, "Hey, Feliks."

"Ahem."  
"…and Toris."

"AHEM."

"…"

"Hey, Lizzy. You've got your 'happy time' camera with you, I see."

A high pitched squeal echoed through the halls, as Elizaveta screamed, "OF COURSE."

Matthew sighed. "…And I chose them, because…?"

"You _love_ us!"

Alfred smiled at the sweet scene. However, this scene was interrupted by something a little more…(or as it would like to be referred to…) "awesome".

"Hey, Birdie!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt. His former friend. His classmate through high school. Matthew's soon to-be "husband".

Said person strut into the room and wrapped his arms around Matthew.

"Gil… you know you're not supposed to be in here…"

"But I'm so awesome that I _have_ to be here!"

Then, a flying pan smashed against Gilbert's head.

"GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU."

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh, Liz. Temper much?"

Gilbert strut his way out the door. Alfred swore he saw a smirk in his direction.

_Thump.  
Crack._

_

* * *

_

_Baby all the times we've had, I've kept my feelings wrapped.  
I'll always ask myself, how did I lose his heart._

* * *

"_I'm pretty freaking cool. I'll be your hero too, of course!"_

"_Yes. My knight in shining armor is just a dork in tin foil." Matthew winked. _

_Thump._

"_Well anyways, I'll see you later, alright? Toris, Elizaveta, and I promised we'd meet up with Feliks to re-paint his house."_

"_U-uh, r-right. Later, Matt!"_

_Before walking away, Matthew pet Alfred's head patronizingly and winked, "I bid my hero adieu!" _

_Thump. Thump._

_HONK._

_"BIRDIE! HURRY UP OR I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"  
"That's not funny, Gil!"  
"But you love me anyways!"_

_Crack._

_

* * *

_

_Your love was in my reach, but now, far far far gone._  
_I never thought that I would fall fall fall this hard._

* * *

"_Ahh…that cool breeze…."  
"Mhmm, It's always great to sit on top of your rooftop, Mattie."  
Alfred glanced towards Matthew and thought he was the most adorable person in the world.  
"Huh? Al? Did you say something?"  
Shock and consciousness rushed into his head as he was now aware of what he just said accidently on purpose.  
"Nope! Must've been the wind!"  
"Oh..Alright!"  
"…Hey, Matt… I've always-"_

_A pair of hands snaked its way to Matthew's face, and covered his eyes. "Guess who."_

_Laughing, Matthew pushed the hands away. "Gil."_

_Crack._

_I was afraid to tell you all the feelings in my heart.  
Thinking that if I told you, you and I would fall apart.  
I hesitated, and now our love is breakin'.  
'Cause you moved on and I'm still waiting._

_

* * *

_

"Al?... are you alright?"  
"Yeah…I'm fine."  
"You don't _look_ fine…"  
"Well, right now, I only wish the best for the one I love the most…"  
"T-then…A-Al?""Well, I'd better get to the piano and practice the song for the aisle. I'll see you later!"  
Alfred left, before Matthew could speak.

* * *

_He won't ever love you like I do._

_'Cause you should be my baby._

_Waited for so long to say to you._

_(come back to me)_

_

* * *

_

The music started.  
He walked down the aisle.  
Alfred started playing.

* * *

_It was so perfect in my dreams.  
Don't you know that I will always love you forever?  
But baby when those church bells ring,  
You know I wanted us to be there together.  
Now you have your wedding ring.  
Now you have your wedding ring.(how can he be the one)_

_

* * *

_

"If anyone finds reason of why this couple should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_Crack._

Instead of speaking up, Alfred pushed himself out of his seat, and rushed towards the doors.  
He didn't care that he made a huge scene. He didn't care that people saw him. Matthew, saw him.

* * *

_Now it all comes down to this, our love was such a bliss.  
You've blessed me with the best, so now he wants in your heart.  
I wanted you to know my heart bled bled for you.  
But would he ever do the same same same for you?_

* * *

He unlocked his car, sat in the driver's seat. Slammed his head hard against the horn.

He shook his head and turned on the ignition.

* * *

_We played this game called love, but how is it that I came out gone ?  
Wishing that this could have been real this time around, our love..  
Tick, tick, the time runs, and I can't can't keep on it.  
'Cause time won't tell, will I make it home?_

_Well, I guess the time has come; the veil has to come off.  
He takes your hand, but baby please don't say, "I do."  
It's tearing me apart, it's choking me.  
It's piercing my heart and my soul._

_

* * *

_

"That's it. It's over. I'm leaving."  
Alfred looked at the reflection of the church in his rear view mirror and sighed. _"Bye, Matt."  
_

All of a sudden, however, he heard the sound of a shocked crowd fading in closer to his car, followed by a heavy presence jumping into the passenger's seat.

"So? Are you gonna drive, or not?"

Alfred blinked.  
Matthew blinked.

"So…" Alfred started, "…Where to?"

To which Matthew stuck his tongue out and said "To Vegas, _Sweetheart."_


End file.
